


The Connection

by ElectronicStar



Series: Connected by Love [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, agduna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: The journey is over and Agnarr and Iduna return to their partially destroyed home. But there's still one last thing they had to take care of. Their daughters and the people of Arendelle.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Connected by Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Connection

The king, queen and the soldiers arrived in Arendelle two days later. It was a long march for everyone. Well, except Iduna, since she was riding on Askjell the whole time. It made her feel bad, but everyone kept insisting that she just stayed on Askjell instead of walking with everyone else.

They all stopped at a hill, where they could clearly see Arendelle and even though she knew what was awaiting them, it was still hard to look at. A literal stab in her heart. Agnarr squeezed her hand gently to pull her out if her thought. He stayed by her side the whole time, just as she thought he would. It was cute honestly, but quite normal when you almost lost the love of your life. She knew she told him there's no need for sacrifices anymore, but she'd still do it if she had to.

Well, the castle may be gone, but everything else was still there. The village and market square were completely untouched. They kept going and once they reached their destination, Iduna dismounted and everyone scattered, looking for their loved ones. Only Agnarr, Askjell, Mattias and she were left together. “Destin, you don't have to stay with us.“ Said Agnarr, but the guard shook his head.

“I'll help you find your kids. And I want to meet them.“ He insisted, but the search didn't last long. The arrival of the king and queen quickly made the round.

“Mama! Papa!“ The royal couple barely had time to turn around, before a certain little redhead tackled them into a hug. “I missed you so much!“ Anna held onto them desperately and cried her eyes out.

“It's okay, Anna, we're back.“ Said Agnarr, wrapping one arm around her, while Iduna did the same. Iduna even noticed that Anna wore her scarf. She must've taken it from their bed chamber when Vinny evacuated the palace.

“Y-you said you're just away for t-two weeks! Tha-that was longer than two weeks! I thought-I thought you-“ Anna couldn't talk anymore and just cried on both their shoulders. “And the-and then the wind...and the water...and the castle...and I think I saw mama, but that's impossible right? And what's this dress? Mean-“

“Sshhhh...“ Iduna pulled Anna to her and hugged her. “Calm down, sweetie. Everything's fine. We're still with you.“ The girl kept crying and clutched on her mother's clothes as if her life depended on it. Agnarr rubbed his daughter's back soothingly, trying to calm her too.

But then...“Where's Elsa?“ He asked, looking around. Iduna looked at him panicked. Elsa was so afraid of her powers that she must've run away. Was it heartless to just think of her now?

“She ran away. We talked and everything felt like back then, but then she ran away.“ Said Anna, looking up at them with tears in her eyes.

Well, since they reached Arendelle, Iduna felt a weird pull to somehwere...“I'll go after her.“ She told Agnarr, gently pushing their daughter to him. “I can feel her magic.“

“What? Magic?“ Asked Anna and looked at her parents confused.

“We'll explain everything when I got Elsa back.“ Said Iduna, before kissing her daughter's forehead. She pulled the bag with clothes and other things off Akskell and gave it to Agnarr. Then she climbed on the reindeer's back again.

“Be careful.“ Said Agnarr, obviously still hesitant to let her go alone. But he trusted her and that was so sweet.

“Always.“ The queen ignored the look her husband gave her, reminding her that she was in danger at least two times recently. Then she tapped Askjells side and gave him the command to run in her native language.

Only her feelings were guiding them. Maybe that's a new ability she learned in Ahtohallan? Even when they left the forest, did she feel a pull back. Like something was tugging at her heart. This is the same right now. Maybe it's because she's now connected to all magic in this world. Which makes sense, because that's an important role of the fifth spirit.

The feeling brought them to the forest, where she eventually found her daughter sitting on the ground and curled up in a ball. “Elsa.“ Called Iduna, while dismounting again. The girl winced and looked up with red and puffy eyes and lots of fear in them.

“Mama...“ Just like Anna, Elsa began to cry. “Mama, you're here...I thought...“

“Sshhh...Calm down, little snowflake.“ She said in a soothing tone and came a few steps closer. But then Elsa became more fearful.

“Wait!“ Iduna stopped where she was. “Wait. Please...“

“It's okay. You won't hurt me.“ The queen said, knowing exactly what her daughter's fear was.

“You don't know that!“ She yelled, the grass below her and parts of the tree behind her froze. Iduna smiled sadly at her daughter, because she knew Elsa couldn't hurt anyone. Last time was just a dumb accident.

“Do you mind if I sit with you then? Here?“ Iduna asked making sure to stay a meter away from her. When Elsa nodded, she sat down. Askjell joined them, lying down behind her.

“W-why...why's this reindeer following you?“ The blonde sniffled, wiping some tears away.

“That's Askjell. He's my animal companion. We grew up together.“ Iduna explained, petting the reindeer.

At that Elsa frowned. “You never mentioned this before.“

“That's right.“ She said, leaning against her partner. “It's because I had to keep my childhood a secret.“ That got her Elsa's undivided attention, the ice melted, too. “I'm Northuldra, you know.“ The blonde's eyes widened in shock, leaning forward to hear her better. “Remember the lullaby about Ahtohallan?“ Elsa nodded. Well, she wanted to explain it once they're all together, but Elsa wouldn't want to come back with her now. So maybe if she knew everything, she'd come back willingly. “Your father and I lied about our journey. We didn't go south. We crossed the Dark Sea and found Ahtohallan.“

“Wait what...?“

“Everything the lullaby says is true. And I found out why we both have magic.“ Elsa was now on her hands and knees, slowly coming closer to Iduna. “You remember what papa said about Northuldra? There are four elemental spirits. And, well, I found out I'm the fifth one.“

“A fifth spirit? It's you?“

“Yes. You see, the fifth spirit is the bridge between us and the magic of nature. I had no idea that humans could become one. Because the spirits I know are magical creatures. But maybe it's essential, because these spirits could never understand the people's intentions. You know, a bridge needs two sides and I believe it's the same with the spirits. And that's where you and Anna come in.“ Elsa tilted her head confused. “Elsa, you're not supposed to be the queen of Arendelle. You're supposed to be the next fifth spirit.“

“Wait, what?! No, that's even worse! I-I don't know if I can do that!“ The grass began to freeze again, as Elsa's anxiety grew.

“Do you think I feel ready to have such an important role?“ Her words were distracting Elsa again. “I'm afraid, too. I don't know what a fifth spirit's supposed to do. There wasn't one for generations. We all thought it's just a legend.“

The blonde looked like she didn't believe anything she said. “Well, I know you can do it. You're the strongest and most capable one for this role.“

That's exactly what she wanted Elsa to say. “And you're my daughter. That means you're just as strong and capable to be the fifth spirit. That's why you have magic.“ Well because of this and the fact that she saved Agnarr back then. “I'm sure you'll be able to control your powers one day. I was struggling too when I was your age, but now using magic comes as easy as breathing. And when we're going to the Enchanted Forest together, I'm sure the spirits can help you.“

“Wait...the forest? But father said...“

“It's free now.“ Elsa stared at her and it was obvious that she wanted to hear the whole story, but this should do for now. It's better if Agnarr and she could tell their daughters the story together. Especially since she wasn't there for half of the journey. “How about we go back to Anna and papa? We'll tell you the story together.“

“But...what about my powers? What if I hurt Anna again? Or you and father?“

“You won't.“ Iduna held a hand out to her daughter, who flinched back immediately. It really hurt, but the brunette pushed the feeling away. “You don't need to hide your magic anymore. I won't either. We'll show Arendelle what we can do. And then we tell everyone the whole story about Arendelle and Northuldra. You can let it go now.“

“What? A-are you crazy? The troll said Anna shouldn't remember our magic! Don't you remember what he showed us? Everyone will hate us! That's why we're doing all this!“ The frost spread further then, only fueled by Elsa's anxiety.

“Forget what the troll said.“ Said Iduna firmly, trying to get her attention again and forget the fear if only for a moment. “I know it's hard...maybe even impossible, but we need to let go of the past. If we stay in the past nothing will change. I know what you're thinking, Elsa. I'm afraid, too, believe me. But you're not alone with this. And I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't believe it would work, you know that. We can't go on like this forever. We tried hiding this for years and it's not working. It shouldn't have been this long, either. It's time fore changes. And even if the Arendellians won't accept us, we can go to Northuldra because they love magic. And don't worry about papa and Anna.“

Elsa took her words in like a sponge, at least her mind was off her fears. “How about we take off some pressure? I know it's very overwhelming to keep in all the magic. Let's get some of them out, hm?“

Of course Elsa was still hestitant, but at least now she didn't call her crazy. “You first...“ She mumbled, of course still scared that the events of that night will repeat.

Iduna only nodded, before using her magic to let Elsa float in the air. That's something they haven't done in years. Many times did her daughters go to her and asked her if she could make them fly again. Anna even jumped off the stairs and all kinds of things just to make her catch her.

Elsa enjoyed floating in the air and for the first time in years she was laughing again. “Now you.“ The blonde hesitated again, but then let out some snowflakes off her fingertips. The snowflakes danced beautifully in Iduna's magical wind and began to glow and sparkle in a way they've never seen before. Then Elsa was making more snow, definitely not as hesitant as before anymore. Maybe now Elsa could finally see again how beautiful her magic was. Until now only harsh ice was created by her, sometimes even spikes, so of course Elsa would be afraid to hurt anyone. But now there's no ice, only soft snow.

For the first time in years Elsa had fun. She was making more and more snow and the warm temperatures melted them in seconds. They kept playing like this for a while till they both felt like it's enough. Iduna let her daughter down again and scooched in, this time Elsa didn't flinch back. “Remember how you made little ice figurines for me and papa? Think you can do it again?“ The blonde looked at her worried. “Don't worry, sweetie. Think of something you love.“ Elsa did as she's told and in a few seconds she made ice figurines of her family. “That's beautiful, sweetie.“

Elsa looked up at her and smiled. The brunette reached out, Elsa flinched slightly but stayed in place. It's gonna take a while till she's ready for touches again. Iduna loosened her daughter's bun and let her hair fall open. “I'm sorry we made you hide your magic.“

The young princess smiled sadly. “You had to hide them, too, mama. You've been through worse than me. You had to hide your whole identity. And your past. Hiding this saved your life...“ Elsa looked down, watching her mothers hand on her shoulder. The first human contact in years. “And you wanted to save me, too.“

“It wasn't the best decision.“ Iduna admitted, but there was really no one she could've asked for advice. She's been the only one with magical powers, even her parents were just normal people. She didn't even know her own potential and then she also had a magical daughter to take care of.

Elsa wiped her eyes. “It wasn't...“ She agreed, but had to smile. “But I don't care. I don't think I'd have had a better solution for this.“

Iduna moved her hand from Elsa's shoulder to her neck, it was still surprising that she let her. She pulled her girl in, gently till their foreheads touched. “No more hiding, okay?“

Elsa began to cry again and nodded. “No more hiding.“ Touching Elsa was a miracle right now, so it was even more surprising when the blonde suddenly threw herself into her arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you, mama...“

Iduna hugged her back just as tight. “I love you, too, snowflake.“ Meanwhile Askjell made some happy noises and nuzzled against her, too.

* * *

Iduna and Elsa rode on Askjell back home. Elsa was sitting behind her and still hugged her as if her life depended on it. She couldn't blame her and she was honestly enjoying it, too. They found Anna and Agnarr almost at the same place where she left them.

Anna ran over to them. “Mama, you found her!“ She sounded very relieved. “Papa told me a few things already...I had no idea...“

“It's okay, sweetie. We better find a quiet place to talk...“

“Halima offered us to stay at her place.“ Informed Agnarr, who joined them. He noticed the way Elsa held onto her and just gave her a look.

Iduna smiled at him. “That's really sweet of her.“ Then she turned to her daughter to help her dismount. Elsa accepted her help and got off the reindeer.

Once off, Elsa went to Agnar and Anna, but still had some distance to them. It's not easy letting go of certain things. “Papa, I missed you...I'm glad you're back. Anna, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for locking you out...I'm...sorry for everything...“

“It's okay! It's okay, I think I understand now...“ Said Anna, also looking at her mother with worried eyes.

Iduna dismounted and joined her little family. “Let's go to Halima's. There's still a lot to talk about.“

* * *

Things were easy to explain, since Elsa and Anna still remembered his story in the Enchanted Forest. But now Iduna could add a few things like she was the one who saved him that day, that she was actually Northuldra and that she had to hide for most of her life since she was in Arendelle.

Nothing about the Northuldra was illegal, but of course the people of Arendelle thought they've been betrayed, so of course they hated the Northuldra. And hiding this fact just let her survive the years there. Now they could also talk about what a man Runeard really was. That he was exactly one of those people Elsa and Iduna feared. They told them about the real purpose of the dam and how they traveled to Ahtohallan, saved the forest and most of Arendelle. At first Iduna didn't want to tell her daughters that she almost died, but since she promised 'no more hiding' she told them this. Anna began to cry at this revelation and hugged her tightly, while Elsa was more discrete. Iduna saw the tears in her eyes, but Elsa fought them back and even though she was still having a save distance to all if them, she felt brave enough to scooch closer to her and hesitantly took her hand. Her hand was cool, but there was no ice or snow appearing everywhere. Iduna smiled at her daughter, and got one back in return. Then she kissed Anna's cheek, telling her that she's fine to at least calm her a little bit.

Once this story was corrected, they told Anna everything about the accident and the reasons why both Elsa and Iduna hid their magic from her, too and to be fair, Anna was acting like a grown-up then. She understood why they did this and forgave them all. It's like she told Agnarr already; Anna's love could hold up the world. Then Iduna told them that Elsa belonged to the forest, while Anna's place was Arendelle. Of course it didn't mean that they had to be separated again, it was just a one day journey with a horse and once Elsa was friends with the spirits she'd be there faster on Nokk. Of course they also told them that they had more family waiting in the forest and both girls were excited to meet them one day.

“I think now it's time to tell the people what happened.“ Except for Idunas heritage they didn't have to get personal there. “Where's the bag I gave you, dávvir?“ Anna tilted her head at the way she called Agnarr and asked what it meant. Iduna answered that it literally meant 'precious' and that she could teach them the old Northuldra language and both girls said they wanted to learn it.

Agnarr gave her the bag and she pulled out four Northuldra outfits, her old necklace with the unity symbol on it and two shawls that looked similar to hers. “Anna, Elsa, these are for you.“ The girls stared at the scarfs and then back at her. “Your grandmother made them. You know, it's tradition that every newborn will get a shawl like this. You're part of one of the oldest Northuldra families, that's why they look like this. Every Northuldra will know which family you belong to if they see them.“

“Wow!“ Exclaimed Anna and took hers, while also giving Iduna back her old one. Elsa took hers and wrapped it around her shoulder. They stilled smelled of the woods, maybe even with a hint of reindeer.

“How did your mother know you'd have two children?“ Whispered Agnarr in her ear, while the girls were too occupied with their new shawls.

“She didn't. She actually made four.“ The couple smiled at each other. Iduna knew he wouldn't have minded having another kid, but it didn't work since Anna. “You can have one, too.“

“No, thank you. I've got something better.“ He said, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Iduna closed her eyes and actually forgot her daughters for a moment until she heard and aaawwww from Anna.

“Okay. Let me change my clothes and then we'll tell everyone what happened.“ Agnarr nodded and left the room Halima provided them with their daughters. She could just show everyone her new magical dress, but she wanted to make a big impression by wearing Northuldra clothes. It's been such a long time till she wore them. Till she wore pants instead of dresses, boots instead of high heels and everything without a murderous corset. At last she put on her necklace and shawl and met her family in Halima's shop with Halima herself and Mattias.

“Wow, mama! That's something new!“ Said Anna immediately.

Iduna smiled at her family, who stared at her new outfit. “I'll take that as a compliment.“

Her husband approached her and kiss her cheek. “You should. You look great in it.“

“Why thank you, dávvir.“ She sad, kissing his cheek, too. Then she turned to Mattias. “Is everyone here?“

Mattias nodded. While they talked with their kids, he, some guards and their most loyal servants like Kai, Gerda and Olina called all Arendellians and told them to gather at the market square. According to Agnarr, this'll be the fifth time telling the story. “They're all here, Your Majesties.“

The queen nodded and turned to her husband. “Ready?“ She didn't get an answer for a minute, as he took a few deep breaths and touched her forehead with his and holding onto her hands.

Then he eventually nodded and led her out of Halima's shop. Kai already saw them going out and announced them. The big crowd immediately went silent at that and waited for them to talk. Iduna felt herself trembling. Telling this story to the people was a bug difference than telling it to friends and family. Agnarr took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Then he gave her a gentle look and began to tell them the story anew.

To her surprise the people reacted like she never expected it. Instead of right out hating her and Elsa, like the troll showed them, they accepted them. They only reminded her of all the things she did for them since she started living with them. They really didn't care about her magic or heritage once they told them the real story. And while demonstrating their magic they were utterly mesmerized. Everything went better than Iduna imagined and she couldn't be any happier in this moment.

These few weeks were truly amazing. They saw the truth about the past, Iduna can now use her magic's full potential, they saved the Enchanted Forest and everyone in it, she got her whole family back and the people of Arendelle still loved and accepted them.

Things couldn't be any better then. And it made them think that they could've revealed the truth about her past and her and Elsa's magic earlier. But they couldn't get back the last few years, so they should concentrate on the future. With the help of their people they were able to rebuild their castle, but now the style was inspired by both Arendelle and Northuldra culture. Runeard wouldn't be so happy about it, but neither of them cared at all.

The royal couple made regular visits to Northuldra and Elsa and Anna were able to meet the restbof their family for the first time. They were immediately welcomed to the tribe. Iduna introduced them to the spirits and they became fast friends. Vinnie loved playing with them, Bruni loved Elsa's told touch and the snow she could conjure and Nokk, he acknowledged Elsa's powers and grew to trust her. And the Earth Giant were the big, rocky teddy bears that they were.

Since Iduna and Elsa had another job to do, they traveled around Northuldra and Arendelle a lot and often rode on Nokk to go faster. In the meantime Agnarr made sure Anna got perfectly prepared to become the next queen of Arendelle.


End file.
